HP y la Sociedad de las Escritoras Muertas
by tocada
Summary: Erase una vez Faldren, una chica cualquiera que terminó opacando la gloria y fama del niño-que-vivió. La matriz ha sido abierta, enemigos de las Mary Sues, teman!


**Disclaimer:** respuesta por defecto.

**Advertencia:** estupidez, slashiness, y morbosidad en general. Lo importante es que ésto es un regalo de cumpleaños y no se supone que lo puedad entender todo. Se garantizan errores ortográficos.

**Rating:** R.

**Algunas cosas básicas que deberías saber antes de intentar leer el fic:**

- Matrix (haber visto cuando menos hasta la segunda película)

- Alejo y Valentina. (Locoarts.)

- Pac-Man (juego de Atari.)

- Ethlinn Arach (personaje original de la saga de Fújur Preux.)

- Emmental: un tipo de queso.

Harry Potter y la Sociedad de las Escritoras Muertas.

**Cualquier lugar perdido para el mundo. Nueve mil horas.**

Bajo la relativa clandestinidad proporcionada por la oscuridad de la noche, un grupo de jóvenes talentos se reune todos los fines de semana pre-exámenes con el propósito de compartir sus experiencias, frustraciones y deseos.

"Hola, mi nombre es Faldren y soy adicta al Slash."

Sí, éstas son sesiones de terapia grupal. Éstas comienzan con la reavivación simbólica del fuego consagrado a la Musa, diosa de todas las historias que el mundo _deseaba_ y _necesitaba_ leer. Después, las integrantes más viejas se sientan alrededor de las felices llamas para dar por iniciada oficialmente la sesión y escuchar el relato de las novatas.

Varias aprovecharon la pausa para enjugarse los ojos.

_"La mia es una historia triste y desdichada," _comenzó a relatar la muchacha que, como todas las demás, había adquirido a través de los años un buen set de posaderas._ "Podría decirse que todo comenzó cuando cierto material indecente e incriminador fue encontrado reposando en la gaveta de mi mesita de noche," _exclamaciones de sorpresa, dolor y compasión interrumpieron el relato._ "Sí, sí, lo sé. Desgraciadamente no se encontraba bajo llave en aquel momento. Consecuentemente, me he prometido a mi misma no consumir más Emmental, el cual es, inequívocamente, el causante de todas mis desdichas presentes y futuras. La verdad es que todo comenzó el día en que mi vida dejó de ser aburrida..."_

"Disculpa," interrumpió una de las novatas. Entre la multitud se oyeron bufidos de protesta.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Qué es exactamente éste… Slash?"

Silencio generalizado.

Diez minutos después de que la turba iracunda se llevara a la que consideraban espía, (pues no querían que otra escritora de buena reputación tuviese que huir de la congregación a causa de vergonzosa evidencia), decidieran que castigo aplicarle a la agresora, le aplicasen el castigo y escupieran sobre su desnudo e indefenso cuerpo, continuó la asamblea.

"Jamás podrá pisar una sala de chat o un foro abierto sin que nosotras lo sepamos."

"Eso está muy bien, Joan-Arcadia Malfoy Evenstar. Ahora, Faldren. Si eres tan amable de decirnos a todas la clase de material incriminador que te fue encontrado..."

"Un libro de naturaleza erótica. Nada más ni nada menos," respondió, con un ligero tinte rosa en las mejillas, la aludida.

"Oh," murmuraron en la multitud con un respeto cercano a la adoración.  
"¡Que de detalles!"

"¡No!," exclamó la líder tribal. "Primero debemos decidir sobre varios temas de importancia. Todas las que quieran escribir o dibujar sobre el Snarry respondan de la manera acostumbrada," pausó para mirar las caras a su alrededor, ensombrecidas e iluminadas al mismo tiempo por las llamas.

"¿Quién quiere de eso?"

"¡Yo, y mucho!" gritó alguien entre las veteranas.

"¡Yo también!" la secundó una compañera.

"¡Y yo!" exclamó una novata por no quedarse atrás.

"Bien," continuó la líder. "Creo poder decir con toda seguridad que estamos todas de acuerdo."

Al momento, una melodía rápida y chiclosa quebró el ambiente de familiaridad. Todas las presentes comenzaron una batalla con sus bolsos y carteras en búsqueda del teléfono móvil que estaba sonando.

"Tranquilas, es el mio," declaró la líder a los pocos momentos. "¿Aló?"

Lo que siguió fue una charla incoherente y rápida, llena de _¿Qué?s ¿Cómo?s_ y _¡No es posible!s_. Al finalizar, la ceja de la líder estaba temblando intermitentemente.

"¿Qué pasó?" alguien se atrevió a preguntar.

"¡Silencio! Lo que menos necesitamos ahora es que cunda el pánico," dijo, secandose el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo bordado de Hello Kitty. "Desgraciadamente, las que tengo que dar son muy malas noticias."

Una vez se aseguró de tener toda la atención, continuó.

"Las Mary Sues..."

Y perdió el aliento.

"¿Qué pasó con ellas? Dime," dijo apoyando una mano en su hombro una de las escritoras más cercanas a la líder. Algunas malas lenguas decían que estaban a punto de declararse el amor eterno y convivir en pareja, como ejemplo para todos los homofóbicos del mundo.

"Han logrado copiarse a sí mismas y ahora invaden fanfiction.net."

"¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"  
El grito de Faldren se perdió entre la conmoción general. Algunas tomaban sus picas y antorchas y se enlistaban en el grupo de reconocimiento que iba a partir en aquel mismo momento. Otras hacían sus maletas rogandole a los cielos no ser descubiertas como traidoras (en cuyo caso serían tratadas peor que a una sucia y apestosa Mary Sue).

La lluvia comenzó a caer y Faldren se desmayó de la emoción. Alguien se encargaría de apagar la fogata.

Cuando Faldren recuperó la conciencia habían pasado ya horas, quizá un día entero desde el finalizar de su primera y última reunión con las escritoras. Al intentar abrir los ojos descubrió que sus párpados estaban fuertemente pegados entre sí con una sustancia dura, e hizo lo que era lógico en su situación.

"¡Este es el fiiiiiin!" gritó desconsolada.

Para su desesperación, alguien le tomó las muñecas y las presionó a cada lado de su cuerpo. Cuando Faldren intentó patearle, ese mismo alguien utilizó todo el peso de su cuerpo para mantenerla contra la tierra. Finalmente, al abrir la boca para comenzar a gritar, sintió un aliento cálido contra los labios.

"Has estado diciendo lo mismo toda la noche ¿Cúando piensas callarte?" habló una voz masculina contra el lóbulo de su oreja.

No era necesaria la advertencia, pues Faldren se mantenía muy callada y sonrojada.

"Sí me prometes no armar un escándalo y hacerte daño a ti misma te ayudaré con lo de tus ojos. Además, te explicaré lo que está pasando," la voz calló y, de no ser por el peso del cuerpo que su dueño ejercía contra ella, Faldren habría pensado que aquel ya no estaba ahí. "¿Qué dices, uhhhm?"

"¿Sí, por favor?"

"Trato," inceremoniosamente un paño de agua fría le fue aplicado sobre los ojos, con lo que la sustancia misteriosa se desvaneció en segundos y pudo despegar los párpados.

Y dejar caer la mandíbula hasta el suelo.

Frente a ella se encontraba una de las criaturas más maravillosas rara vez vistas por la mujer: ojos verde esmeralda, un cuerpo de infarto, tremendas caderas y el pelo azabache más salvaje en toda la sabana; de esos que harían a cualquier leona alcanzar visualmente un orgásmo. Ese era el mismo cuerpo que hacía solo momentos estaba sentado sobre ella en la, sin lugar a dudas, posición más comprometedora del mundo. Faldren se sintió desfallecer, nuevamente, de la emoción.

"Muchacha pervertida, sé lo que estás pensando y no lo vas a conseguir. Tengo novio."

"Ah...," suspiró, todo su ánimo yendose por el abismo de la decepción. Aquello duró hasta que se le ocurrió una idea más tentadora. "Entonces pueden hacerljuntosparaqueasíyopuedagrabwahhhhaaaa!!!"

"No," respondió alegremente. "Me gusta verte sufrir."

"¿Entonces qué quieres?"

"Aconsejarte, informarte sobre tu nueva condición. Asegurarme de que no fallarás como todas las inútiles que te precedieron. No menos importante, darte todo el equipo que necesitarás si es que piensas en sobrevivir."

"¿...WTF?"

"Ok. Comenzemos de nuevo. Ésta vez dando rodeos y manipulandote para que aceptes suicidarte sin que te hubieses enterado de nada. ¿Prefieres eso, ahhhm?"

"No. Sí. Uh, me perdí."

"Como seguramente habrás oido, las Mary Sues han invadido fanfiction.net," explicó, ignorando descaradamente la incertidumbre de Faldren. "Ësta vez replicandose de manera desproporcionada. Aquellas muchachas con las que te juntaste también son o fueron Mary Sues, pero al menos se molestan en intentar mejorar... un poco," las uñas de sus manos de pronto le parecieron interesantísimas. "Lo que tus amiguitas no saben es que dentro de veinticuatro horas éstas tomarán el control a nivel mundial, y la población normal, lo que quede de ella, serán menos que trabajadores a salario mínimo."

"¿Qué serán? ¡Dime!"

"Adultos," respondió. "A tiempo completo."

"¡Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

"¡Aceptas!" exclamó Señor Escultural.

"Erm, no. Tampoco dije eso."

"Entonces el mundo será dominado por la mala ortografía y nula argumentación."

Faldren se encogió de hombros.

"Y la pornografía injustificada."

Un hilillo de baba se escurrió por las comisuras de los labios de la muchacha.

"Oh, vamos, límpiate. Igual aceptarás."

"¿Por qué habría?"

Señor cuerpo escultural se acercó al oido para susurrarle. La oferta debio ser buena, porque a los pocos segundos Faldren _rebotaba_ alegremente sobre un mismo punto.

**Cuartel General del Señor Cuerpo Escultural o Los Vengadores. Las cero horas.**

"Tengo sueño," se quejó, no por última vez, Faldren. Resultó que el novio del Señor Cuerpo Escultural siempre pudo haber sido Señor Primer Finalista en cualquier concurso de belleza internacional de haber participado en uno. Rubio, ojos claros intrigantemente plateados y la expresión del angel caido que perdió sus alas al salir del clóset. A éstas alturas hasta ella sospechaba del asunto, por lo que la pareja espectacular terminó confesandole que sí, ellos habían salido de ese libro. Y que si bien era culpa de ellos por andar metiendose en cabezas ofuscadas por las hormonas juveniles para hacerse autopropaganda, nadie tenía el derecho a ponerle una barriga al rubio; o un vestido de _novia_ al pelinegro, ya que en esas estamos. Como ambos sabían lo que ocurriría a continuación, salieron en busca de alguien racional que les ayudase a evitar la destrucción de su mundo tal y como lo conocían.

Desgraciadamente Harry encontró a Faldren, quien, como prontamente fue demostrado, era cualquier cosa menos racional.

"No sería la primera vez que una inepta, incapaz, inútil con daño cerebral permanente..."   
"Gracias." Murmuró ella con sarcasmo.

" ... consiguiese alcanzar su objetivo," terminó de burlarse Draco mirando significativamente hacia su derecha, donde Harry preparaba el té.

"Eso no era lo que me decías anoche, cariño. ¿Galletas?"

**Cuartel General del Señor Cuerpo Escultural o Los Vengadores. Cero horas treinta minutos.**

"Sigo teniendo sueño," repitió Faldren monótonamente. Varias migajas estaban adheridas a las comisuras de su boca y superficie de su ropa. Draco le dio una última calada a su cigarrillo antes de aplastarlo inmisericordiosamente contra un cenicero de mármol, herencia robada de la mismísma Malfoy Manor.

"Lo que queremos que hagas, quieras o no, es que acceses a la matriz del problema y acabes con la líder de las Mary Sues."

"¿Qué es quién?"

"La mismisima Mary Sue, por supuesto," respondió Draco calmadamente y con una risa sardónica bailandole en los labios. "Tonta."

"¡Oi! ¿Y cómo se supone que lo haré?"

"Te conectaremos estás," intervino Harry respondiendo a su pregunta con una serie de cables alargados y terminados en punta. "Para que puedas entrar a la red. De ahí en adelante te proporcionaremos las instrucciones necesarias para que llegues a donde yace La Reina."

Faldren abrió muchísimo los ojos. "¡¿Dónde me van a meter eso?!"

"En tus puntos sensoriales, como se acostumbra. Sin ningún motivo ni razón aparte de la preocupación por la comodidad del cliente," Harry le propinó un codazo en las costillas a Draco, con lo que, finalmente, éste se quedó callado.

"No te preocupes. No dolerá."  
"Ehem, claro, yo namás preguntaba."

**Puente de control. Las doscientas horas.**

"¡Lucecitas!"

"Son monitores que valen más que tu mísera vida," aclaró el rubio. "Quedate quieta o te harás daño. No que me importe, claro. Puedes hacerte todo el daño que desees una vez hayas acabado con Mary  Sue."

"Weeeeeeeeeeeee..."

Draco abandonó la habitación con dirección hacia el cuarto de control.

"Ahora presta atención," dijo Harry colocandole las puntas de unos cables pequeñitos en las puntas de los dedos. Resultó ser que el material del que estaban hechos era muy flexible, por lo que se acoplaron límpiamente a la superficie de su piel. "Estos sensores te permitirán moverte con toda libertad una vez que estés ahí adentro. En realidad ingresarás todos los impulsos eléctricos de tu cerebro dentro de la computadora. Así, cuando tu neurona única ordene que muevas una pierna, por ejemplo, tu cuerpo, virtualmente hablando, ejecutará la acción. ¿Entiendes?"

"Sí, ahá."

"No toques eso."

"¿Qué no toque qué?" respondió ausente, presionando metódicamente los botones del equipo de soporte vital incorporado al asiento sobre el cual estaba sentada. El mismo que debía mantenerla viva durante la travesía que le esperaba.

"Tan solo mantén las manos sobre los brazos del asiento."

"Ok," dijo, mostrando una happy face. La cual era, en pocas palabras, una sonrisa tan abierta que se podían ver toda su brillante, blanca dentadura. Harry aprovechó para colocar los últimos tres sensores en sus ojos y boca.

"¡Mhhhhgaaaaaagaaaaaargh!"

"Tranquila, ya se te pasará. Sino, no estaba predestinado."

Faldren escupió el sensor de la boca. "Harry, quiero hacerte una pregunta."

"Sí, dime."

"¿Por qué no vas tú? Digo, siendo el héroe-por-complejo residente..."

"Oh, claro. Lo era cuando no tenía familia que cuidar."

De haber podido, Faldren le habría mirado con una expresión interrogante en los ojos. Como obviamente no podía, Harry tuvo que advertir las pequeñas e insignificantes señales evidencia de la duda que la consumía.

"Mis cincuenta lechuzas, por supuesto. En verdad creías que dos hombres podían procrear?"

Pero antes de que Faldren pudiera responder Harry le recolocó el sensor caido.

"En diez segundos y contando," anunció la voz claramente identificable como la de Draco a través de un intercomunicador. "Diez..."

"Nueve."

"¿Le importaría al chico guapo de allá abajo acompañarme aquí a la sala de control?"

"Siete."

"¿Significa eso que no tienes a nadie a quien serle fiel?"

"Cinco."

"No lo sé. ¿Por qué no vienes a decirmelo tú?"

"Tres."

"Quizá deba subir a enseñarte una lección."

"Dos."

"Quizá."

"Guiiiiiiiiiiiiiii..."

En realidad, Faldren había intentado decir su trademarked "¡Weeeeeeee!". Desgraciamente, por tener ocupada la boca, la frase se deformó en una cosa aún mucho más ininteligible.

Al menos ya estaba adentro.

**Adentro. Doscientas horas veinte minutos.**

Faldren se vio inmediatamente rodeada de una sustancia negra y fría que se movia. A su alrededor, puntitos de colores brillaban con intensidad encegecedora. Uno de los puntos de color voló a gran velocidad y le rozó la mejilla, haciendole saltar de la impresión.

"No temas," sonó la voz de Harry como salida desde otra dimensión. "Deja que te encendamos la luz."

A los pocos segundos los pequeños puntos comenzaron a alargarse, dibujando líneas rectas que se curvaban a voluntad. Al final, Faldren se encontró rodeada por una especie de laberinto verdeazulado. Por eso mismo, ella fue capaz de ver su cuerpo virtual, reminiscente de Las Aventuras de Jonny Quest.

"Como habrás podido observar, estás dentro de un laberinto."

"Uhú, sí. ¿Ahora qué?"

"Ahora te daremos una guía que te ayude a salir de ahí indemne."

En donde antes hubo espacio vacio, apareció una pequeña serpiente.

"¿Una serpiente?" preguntó Faldren, decepcionada.

"¿Qué esperabas que te dieramos?" se burló sardónicamente la voz de Draco Malfoy. "¿Un dragón?"

"Pues..." sus mejillas virutales se tiñeron de rosa número F2ADC8.

"Mira abajo a tu derecha," sugirió la voz de Harry. "Quiere decirte algo."

_¿Ah?_ Pensó Faldren. Lo que vio la dejó con la boca abierta.

La serpiente en cuestión había escrito en letras verdes y torcidas "Hola, mi nombre es Ethlinn Arach. ¿Quieres ser mi amiga?"

La quijada de Faldren llegó hasta el suelo."Tú... aquí," exclamó débilmente.

"Veo que ya conocias a mi serpiente," comentó Harry como quién dice la cosa. "Para no hacer la historia larga te diré que en el momento cúspide de su popularidad un grupo de admiradores creó la versión computarizada. Gracias a ello la pequeña tiene información sobre más de diez mil hogares y acceso a nivel mundial, además de todas las características de la original que pueden hacerla parecer un poco 'lenta'."

"También hago de gusano informático," escribió la serpiente justo debajo de su primer mensaje.

"Ok..."

"Sígueme," instó Ehtlinn enfatizando con la punta de su cola hacia delante.

Harry y Draco observaban atentamente las pantallas dentro de la sala de control, las cuales mostraban en todo detalle lo que ocurría dentro de la matriz. Un punto pequeño y rosa se movía hacia delante a través de las paredes del laberinto seguido de uno mucho más pequeño y verde. En realidad, este último no siempre mantenía las distancias, apareciendo de pronto encima, debajo y hasta atravesando el punto rosa más grande. Cómo era posible, ninguno de los dos sabría nunca.

Las bocinas instaladas en el interior les permitían oir lo que ocurría adentro, en la matriz.

"Ahora, a la derecha," indicó Ethlinn. Faldren bostezó.

"¿Segura de que no andamos en círculos?"

La serpiente paró en secó y se enroscó sobre sí misma, la punta de su cola debajo de su quijada en actitud pensante.

"Primero a delante, después por atrás, adelante, atrás, adelante, atrás y finalmente hacia la derecha," meditó en voz alta. "Sí, estoy segura. Oye ¿Por qué te sonrojas?"

"Estoy cansada," respondió jadeando más por la explicación de la serpiente que por verdadero agotamiento.

"Ethlinn, Faldren," habló la voz eterea de Harry desde algún lugar en las alturas. "Están a punto de hacer contacto a los agentes; ahora se encuentran a tan solo un pasillo de distancia de ellos. ¿Tienen alguna estrategia? Cambio."

"¿Agentes?" preguntó Faldren.

"Son los guardias de la corte real. El tipo de Mary Sue más común y el que más se diseminó durante la última explosión poblacional," explicó Ethlinn. "Ningún problema."

"Y estás tan segura porque..."

"Caramelito ya ha peleado contra ellos. Tan solo tienes que invocar un patronus y ¡Puf! Adiós agentes."

"¡Pero yo no puedo hacer mágia!" se quejó Faldren.

"¿No?"

"No."

"Uy."

Harry rió guturalmente. "¿Qué tal si utilizan una carnada?"

Faldren y Ethlinn abrieron mucho los ojos.

"¡Sí!" exclamó triunfalmente la constrictora. "¡Una camada sería perfecta...! Eh. ¿Qué es una camada?"

Faldren tomó a la serpiente entre sus manos, una sonrisa dulce y amorosa en el rostro virtualmente creado. "Déjame que te lo demuestre."

El puntito verde, marcado como EA, describió una parábola ascendente/descendente en los monitores de la sala de control.

**Los agentes. Doscientas horas cuarenta y cinco minutos.**

Los agentes aparecieron en cuanto la constrictora aterrizó sobre el plano tridimensional. Estos se abalanzaron sobre su pequeña presa como aves de rapiña. Faldren pensó que la comparación era precisa puesto que los agentes volaban en masa como jugadores de Fútbol Americano. Casi inmediatamente despejaron el área: dónde había estado alguna vez el pequeño puntito verde ahora quedaba solo bites y más bites de información. Así Faldren se encontró por primera vez con sus enemigos.

"Parecen..." pensó en voz alta, sabiendo que Harry y Draco estarían escuchando.

"¡Fantasmitas de Pac-Man!" gritó Harry en la sala de control, haciendo que Draco se tapase los oidos con las manos.

"¿Qué es un Pac-Man?"

"Luego te lo explico," jadeó Harry, quién una vez pasado lo peor del ataque de risa continuaba sosteniendose el estómago con los brazos. En verdad, en el monitor y las pantallas instaladas en las paredes, los puntitos blanco y negro que representaban a los agentes parecían salidos de el antiguo juego fabricado por Atari. Los mismos que se acercaban lánguidamente hacia el punto rosa-gay.

"Welcome back, Miss Girl," dijo el agente que se consideraba más alto y guapo que el resto. "La estabamos esperando."

"Eh, película equivocada," informó, diligentemente Faldren. "Y mi apellido no es Girl. Es tan solo un nickname."

"Nickname, nickname, ohhhh" repitieron los otros mil millones de agentes.

"Lo que sea, señorita Girl," continuó el agente del comienzo. "Tiene dos opciones. Número uno: puede tomar nuestra oferta y continuar con su vida, lejos de aquí, leyendo smut y ayudando a las ancianitas a cruzar la calle como la niña buena que es."

Faldren pareció considerarlo por el cambio en su mirada.

"O, número dos, puede intentar derrotarnos. Aunque no es imposible, pues está contemplado en el libreto, el triunfo está al costo de su propia vida. ¿Qué decide?"

"Acepto."

Los agentes abrieron mucho los ojos.

"No, esperen. Si lo hago entonces Harry no cumpliría su promesa y entonces yo no podría ver ssssssssssssssssss," una gota de saliva virtual se escurrió por la barbilla de Faldren. Finalmente, levantó el pequeño dedo del medio a la altura de sus ojos, símbolo mundialmente interpretado como 'Estoy segura de mi decisión, amables damas y caballeros'."

El agente gruñó para luego dar paso a una agria sonrisa. "¿Tiene hambre, señorita Faldren? ¿Cómo piensa comer comida si no puede abrir la boca?"

Faldren iba decir cualquier cosa como respuesta, pero descubrió con creciente desesperación que, efectivamente, no la podía abrir.

"¡A por ella, compañeros mios!"

**Sala de control. Trescientas horas.**

"Esto esta mal, ¡muy maaaaaaaaaaal!"

En el cuarto de control las paredes usualmente blancas estaban teñidas de rojo. No, aún no había corrido la sangre; sin embargo, las luces de emergencia que titilaban insesablemente le daban esa aspecto.

Un sonido seco y cortante se unió al de las sirenas de alarma. Harry se sobó la mejilla derecha.

"Gracias, lo necesitaba."

"Lo sé," respondió el rubio jalando a su amante junto con el hacia la silla más cercana. Delicadamente, guió la cabeza azabache de Harry sobre su hombro derecho. "Tranquilo. Dime cual es el problema."

Harry sorbió contra el cuello de Draco. "Para ganar en Pac-Man, el personajillo tiene que comerse a sus agresores. Los agentes alteraron todo el código del programa y sellaron la boca de Faldren. ¡Vamos a moriiiiiiir!"

"Calma,"  Harry hipó. Y volvió a hipar. Draco le pasó un vaso con agua. "¿Qué hay que hacer para contrarrestar el poder de los agentes?"

"Pues," respondió Harry después de una larga bocanada de agua. "Tendríamos que contratar a un ingeniero en sistemas que pudiera romper el código y así reprogramar el programa, _Hic_. Pero eso es imposible, _Hic, _porque es muy tarde y porque, _Hic_, la única a nuestra disposición se rehusa trabajar para nosotros. Con eso de que rechazé a, _Hic_, Voldie, _Hic, Hic, Hic_..."

Sentada sobre uno de las pantallas, había un cuervo que repetía en letanía _'Nunca más, nunca más, nunca más...'_

Draco se levantó de golpe, tirando a Harry al suelo en el proceso, y tomó una vara larga de metal. A continuación, comenzó a repartir una serie de golpes fríamente calculados sobre el cerebro de la computadora. Harry, desde su posición en el piso, lo miraba con una mezcla de admiración y amor.

_Ese es mi hombre._

**Adentro. Las mismas trescientas horas.**

Faldren vio abalanzarse contra ella los miles de agentes. Debido a su formación no-académica, sabía perfectamente la manera en que debía actuar. Desgraciadamente, también sabía que no podía hacer lo que quería. _Porque por supuesto,_ pensó, _son virus. Es lo que ellos hacen. Su trabajo._

Así que optó por la solución razonable.

Echó a correr.

Primero de abajo hacia el otro extemo del corredor. Al llegar a la desembocadura se dio cuenta de que habían agentes doblando a la izquierda, así que fue por hacia la derecha Corrió y corrió hasta que llegó a un extraño lugar: una esquina, pero no era cualquier esquina; ahí, en la intersección, se encontraba el punto luminoso azulado más bonito y brillate que Faldren había visto jamás en su vida. _Primera vez y última_, tristemente pensó. Debido a su inhabilidad de comer había pasado los ultimos diez minutos pasando sobre frutas y puntos que podrían haberle ayudado ahora que estaba acorralada. Agentes se deslizaban lentamente desde todas las ramificaciones del laberinto hacia a ella. El que se creía más alto y guapo de todos sonrió burlonamente.

"Despidase señorita Girl, de la luz del Sol. Good bye, adiós, sayonara, au revoir, arrivederci, cheerio, hasta la vista baby…"

_Sí, sí y todo eso también_, pensó Faldren con el rostro perlado de sudor. Vergüenza ajena, le dicen. _Terminen de una vez._

Los agentes se lanzaron sobre su presa.

En la vida normal y en la de los cuentos, la gente despistada, ingenua y, definitivamente, tonta, obtiene un milagro en el momento en que enfrentan mayor desesperación. Está vez no fue la excepción.

Faldren había cerrado los ojos porque le daba miedo ver como se la comían. Había intentado evitarlo mediante el uso de una de sus frases más famosas: 'No me coman porque sabo feo'; escribiendo las palabras sobre la pared del laberinto con la misma técnica que Ethlinn Arach había utilizado para presentarse. Los agentes se rieron en su cara y, si bien agradecían la preocupación, no, gracias. Ellos no poseían papilas gustativas. Lo que sacarían de aquel encuentro eran preciosas líneas de código, las cuales crackearían y modificarían para finalmente quedarse solamente con lo que le parecíera útil.

El agente que se creía el más alto y guapo del resto se detuvo frente a su rostro, y levantó su capucha. Los anteojos se cayeron al suelo con el movimiento.

"Game over," susurró sobre los labios de Faldren, inclinandose sobre ella.

En el mismo momento en que el agente tocaba los labios de Faldren, Draco, en la sala de control, tomaba en su mano un dispositivo generalmente utilizado en una computadora. Por supuesto que Faldren ni los agentes tenían cómo saberlo.

"Draco ¿Estás seguro de saber cómo usar un Joystick?"

"No puede ser tan difícil," y comenzó el rubio a apretar todos los botones erraticamente.

De vuelta en la matriz, los labios de Faldren se despegaron. Quizá fue debido a que había comido galletas y tomado té. O a que a su físico real le dolía el estómago. En todo caso, no se había cepillado los dientes desde hacía más de seis horas, lo que era absolutamente inconcebible para su cerebro. De cualquier manera, una nube de gas tóxico salió de su garganta y espantó literalmente al agente que tenía encima, evitando de ésta manera ser consumida por el mismo.

"Arggg. ¡No es posible, no debes, no puedes haberte librado de nuestro control!"

Los agentes gritaron en rabia y frustración.

Faldren levantó el rostro, efectos de color creandole sombras bajo los ojos, amenazadoramente.

"Yo," dijo, y comenzó a rebotar.

Sí, rebotar. Rebotaba alto, fuerte, y de manera incontrolable, a toda velocidad. Arriba, muy arriba, Draco le daba golpes al Joystick sin entender su funcionamiento.

"¡Ahhhhhhh, ahhhhh, me mareo. Bastaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"¡Tú!" gritó el agente que se creía más alto y más guapo. "¡Sé valiente y baja a pelear como un hombre!" 

"¡Yo soy un ratóóóóóóóónnnnn!" y, seguidamente, cayó sobre el agente que se creía más alto y más guapo, reduciendolo a puré informático. Obviamente esto había sucedido de manera errática y completamente espontánea, ya que ella no tenía verdadero control sobre sus movimientos. De cualquier manera, ya sin un líder, los agentes huyeron erráticamente hacia  sus madrigueras, con el objetivo de evitar ser aplastados y así salvar la, ehém, vida. Harry y Draco, arriba, muy arriba, comenzaban a besarse apasionadamente en victoria, el rubio con las caderas apoyadas sobre el monitor del panel de control y un muy entusiasmado Harry entre las piernas. Ambos forcejeando para abrir los atuendos del otro y así accesar a la piel que yacía debajo.

Una vez el joystick cayó al suelo entre tanto agetreo, Faldren, por fin, quedó inmóvil. Jadeante, pero feliz, del cansacio.

**Algún tiempo después.**

"¿Harry? ¿Draco?" preguntó Faldren. Nadie respondió a sus llamados. "¡Hey, tengo sueño! ¿Cuándo me sacan de aquí?"

**Después.**

"¿Eth? ¿Eres tú? Oye, te ves graciosa. ¿Por qué tienes los ojos rojos?"

Silencio.

"¿Eth?

**Habitaciones privadas de los señores Cuerpo Escultural y Primer Finalista. 600 horas:**

En una mano Draco sostenía uno de sus largos cigarrillos sabor a menta, el cual expedía un agradable aroma mientras un fuego interno lo consumía lentamente. Con la otra acariciaba los rebeldes mechones de su amante. Ambos estaban en la cama recuperando las energías gastadas en una noche de apasionado y húmedo sexo homosexual.

"Sabes," murmuró Harry languidamente contra el pecho lampiño del rubio. "Te dije que lo iba a conseguir."

"Al precio de haber desarrollado un trauma de por vida," respondió "Me pregunto cómo supiste que era la elegida..."

"Intuición masculina."

"¿Seguro que es masculina?"

"Calla y bésame."

Una vez sus labios se despegaron, Draco retomó la palabra.

"¿Qué le prometiste para que aceptara?"

"No sé de qué me hablas," respondió con un tono de voz demasiado perfecto como para ser verdaderamente inocente. Draco enarcó una ceja.

"Oh, bueno. Le dije que si se portaba bien y conseguía salir con vida pordría ver ciertas cintas de video que guardamos bajo la cama."

Draco se incorporó tan súbitamente que Harry casi cayó al piso.

"¡¿Qué?!"

"¿No te lo había comentado?" preguntó el pelinegro, sintiendo de pronto el sucio entre las uñas de sus dedos un asunto digno de investigación científica.

"¿Se las mostraste?" preguntó Draco en un tono mortalmente serio.

"¡P-por supuesto que no!" respondió defensivamente. "Espera ¿Sabías que tenía cintas video guardadas bajo la cama?"

"¿Qué parte de 'Viviendo la Eternidad con un Slythering' te perdiste?"

"Es verdad," Harry, finalmente, admitió. "Oye, parece que el mundo muggle por fin te está afectando."

"Creo que es otro alguien el que me afecta," susurró Draco apartando un mechón de cabello azabache del rostro de Harry, quién rio como una chica.

"So ¿Qué esperas para castigarme?"

"Pues, dejame ver... Sí. Que te coloques en la posición correcta."

Así retomaron su sesión de sexo apasionado homosexual una vez más.

Fin.__


End file.
